Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees 'is the main antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th ''franchise. He is a hockey masked, immortal, zombified undead serial killer. History Background Jason Voorhees was born on Friday June 13 1946 to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees in the small town of Crystal Lake. Jason suffered from severe physical deformities and possibly mental disabilities, and experienced a sheltered childhood; he did not attend school and the only contact he had was his mother. However, during the summer of 1957, Jason attended Camp Crystal Lake, where his mother worked as a cook. Though his disturbing appearance earned him ridicule and persecution from the other children who teased him for trying to cover his face and called him "freak show". In an effort to escape the children, Jason ran down the pier and fell into the lake. Unable to swim, he began to struggle and disappeared under the water. Jason's body was never recovered and was believed to drown in the lake. His mother blamed the camp counselors, Barry and Claudette, for not looking after him but they were too busy having sex and doing drugs to prevent the accident. After her son's death, Pamela began a killing spree in vengeance but this led to her death when Alice Hardy decapitated her with a machete. After killing her, Alice goes into a canoe and passed out. When Alice was recovered by the police, she claimed that "the boy" had dragged her underwater. The confused police told her that, upon searching the campground, they hadn't found the boy. Friday the 13th Part 2 According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. To hide his disfigured face, he wore a burlap sack over his face. He murdered Alice with an ice pick, then went to a camp that, like Camp Crystal Lake, was on Crystal Lake. Jason killed most of the counselors there, and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was struck in the shoulder by Ginny with a machete. However, he survived, and attacked Ginny through the window, and possibly killed Paul. Friday the 13th Part 3 Jason killed the owner of a cafe and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and a camper who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took the hockey mask to hide his face, and continued his killing spree until the survivor, Chris Higgins, hung him. Though Jason survived the hanging, revealing himself as the same murderer who attacked her before. As he was about to kill her, a surviving biker named Ali tried to get his revenge on Jason but was brutally murdered before Chris struck him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter However, Jason survived; after being taken to a morgue, he killed an attendant and a nurse after waking up, and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers, including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing himself to be even more uglier and this time, quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing he was still alive, Tommy hacked him with the machete, killing him. Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning Jason did not appear in this film except from dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, there is a different killer named Roy Burns using Jason's M.O. and identity and Roy was eventually killed. Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, resurrecting Jason, stronger than ever and even more difficult to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players and Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter, Megan, ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect his father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake, and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideously demonic. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when it's anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York including the teacher, leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend, Sean. He eventually chased them in the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes, apparently transforming Jason into a child. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday He was somehow able to return. The FBI were finally aware of his existence and set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even that could kill him. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit along with the souls of his past victims possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them, and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives to Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystic dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to Steven, Jessica's boyfriend. Jason managed to kill Diana, and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then killed Duke and fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. Freddy vs Jason Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they find a way how to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel, and headed back on Earth 2. He was believed to be dead, but he awakened and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team. Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest and head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay Em were escaping. Before he could reach them, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down towards Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in it's atomsphere by the reentry. Whatever remained landed in a lake, with two teenagers going to investigate. Friday the 13th (2009) A physically and mentally deformed Jason witnesses his mother decapitated by a camp counselor after she attempted to kill everyone at the site. 30 years later, a group of teenagers consisting of Wade, Mike, Richie, Whitney and Amanda arrive at Camp Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned camp, an adult Jason murders Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. 6 weeks later, Trent along with his girlfriend Jenna, brother Treston and their friends Chelsea, Bree, Nolan Chewie and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be still alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason murders Chelsea and Nolan, who are wake boarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a corpse into one of the abandoned camp houses. Meanwhile, Chewie, Lawrence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a tool shed to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, Friday the 13th Part 2 (2015) ''Coming soon! Abilities Personality Body Count #'Alice Hardly: '''Head stabbed with an icepick. #'Crazy Ralph: 'Strangled with barbed wire. #'Deputy Winslow: 'Head stabbed with a hammer claw. #'Scott: 'Throat slashed with machete. #'Terry: 'Unknown. #'Mark: 'Face struck with machete. #'Jeff: 'Backed impaled with spear. #'Sandra Dier: 'Chest impaled with spear. #'Vickie: 'Stabbed with knife multiple times. #'Paul Holt: 'Unknown. #'Harold Hockett: 'Chest struck with cleaver. #'Edna Hockett: 'Head stabbed with knitting needle. #'Fox: 'Throat impaled with pitchfork. #'Loco: 'Stomach impaled with pitchfork. #'Vera Sanchez: 'Eye shot with speargun. #'Andy Beltrami: 'Sliced in half with machete. #'Debbie: 'Back impaled with knife. #'Andy's and Debbie's Child: 'Impaled with knife. #'Shelly Finkelstein: 'Throat slashed with machete. #'Chuck: 'Electrocuted with fuse box. #'Chili: 'Stomach impaled with hot fireplace poker. #'Rick: 'Head crushed, eye popped out. #'Ali: 'Bludgeoned with wrench, hacked apart with machete. #'Coroner Axel Burke: 'Throat slashed with hacksaw, neck broken. #'Nurse Robbie Morgan: 'Disemboweled with scalpel. #'Female Hitchhiker: 'Neck impaled with knife. #'Samantha: 'Stomach impaled with knife. #'Paul: 'Groin stabbed with speargun. #'Terri: 'Back impaled with spear. #'Mrs. Jarvis: 'Unknown. #'Jimmy: 'Head impaled with corkscrew, face struck with cleaver. #'Tina: 'Thrown through 2nd story window. #'Ted: 'Head stabbed with knife. #'Doug: 'Head crushed against wall. #'Sara: 'Chest struck with axe. #'Rob Dier: 'Stabbed with garden claw multiple times. #'Neil: ' #'Les: #'Allen Hawes:' #'Darren:' #'Lizabeth:' #'Burt:' #'Stan:' #'Katie:' #'Larry:' #'Martin:' #'Steven:' #'Annette:' #'Nikki:' #'Cort:' #'Roy:' #'Sissy Baker:' #'Paula:' #'Officer Thornton:' #'Officer Pappas:' #'Sheriff Michael Garris:' #'Jane:' #'Michael:' #'Dan:' #'Judy:' #'Russell:' #'Sandra:' #'Maddy:' #'Ben:' #'Kate:' #'David:' #'Eddie:' #'Robin:' #'Amanda Shepard:' #'Dr. Crews:' #'Melissa:' #'Jim Miller:' #'Suzy Donaldson:' #'J.J. Jarrett:' #'Boxer:' #'Tamara Mason:' #'Jim Carlson:' #'Admiral Robertson:' #'Eva Watanebe:' #'Wayne Webber:' #'Miles Wolfe:' #'Deck Hand:' #'Homes:' #'Jojo:' #'Julius Gaw:' #'Unnamed Police Officer #1:' #'Charles McCollough:' #'Unnamed Sanitation Worker: ' #'Phil:' #'Robert:' #'Randy:' #'Creighton Duke:' #'Private Johnson:' #'Unnamed Guard #1:' #'Unnamed Guard #2:' #'Unnamed Guard #3:' #'Unnamed Guard #4:' #'Dr. Whimmer:' #'Sergeant Marcus:' #'Adrienne:' #'Stoney:' #'Azrael:' #'Dallas:' #'Sven:' #'Condor:' #'Geko:' #'Kicker:' #'Briggs:' #'Fat Lou:' #'Professor Lowe:' #'Crutch:' #'Waylander:' #'Janessa:' #'Heather:' #'Trey:' #'Mr. Mueller:' #'Blake Mueller:' #'Gibb Smith:' #'Frisell:' #'Unnamed Teammate:' #'Shack: ' #'Raver #1:' #'Raver #2:' #'Raver #3:' #'Raver #4:' #'Raver #5:' #'Raver #6:' #'Unnamed Security Guard:' #'Deputy Scott Stubbs:' #'Bill Freebug:' #'Charlie Linderman:' #'Kia Waterson:' #'Wade:' #'Amanda:' #'Mike:' #'Richie:' #'Donnie:' #'Nolan:' #'Chelsea:' #'Chewie:' #'Lawrence:' #'Bree:' #'Officer Bracke:' #'Trent:' #'Jenna:' Deaths *'Friday the 13th (Human): '''Drowned. *'Friday the 13th Part III: 'Struck in the head with an axe by Chris Higgins. *'Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter: 'Hacked up with his own machete by Tommy Jarvis. *'Friday the 13th Part IV: Jason Lives: 'Neck broken with boat's propeller by Megan Garris. *'Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood: 'Chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake again. *'Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday: 'Stabbed in the heart by Jessica Kimble. *'Jason X: 'Incinerated in the atomsphere. *'Friday the 13th (2009): '''Stabbed in the chest with machete by Whitney Miller. Category:Friday the 13th Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Masked Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Stranglers Category:Possessors Category:Revived Characters Category:Zombies Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Axemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Stalkers Category:Characters Who Don't Speak Category:Hypnotists Category:Faceless Characters Category:Archers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Insecure Characters Category:Parasites Category:Family Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Outcasts Category:Bludgeoners Category:Drowners Category:Hatemongers Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Barbarians